herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tavra
Tavra is one of the supporting characters in the 2019 television series, The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. ''She is the second-born daughter and middle child of the All-Maudra Mayrin and the sister of Seladon and Brea. She is puppeteered by Neil Sterenberg, with Catriona Balfe providing her voice. Personality Tavra acts as the voice of reason between her two sisters, Seladon and Brea, who are both very stubborn. Biography Background Tavra is the middle-daughter of Mayrin, the Maudra of the Vapra Clan and All-Maudra to all Gelflings, and sister to Seladon and Brea. Of the three sisters, Tavra was the most adventurous and became a skilled swordswoman. She often acted as the peace-keeper between Seladon and Brea, who developed a sibling rivalry due to Seladon feeling pressured at being the next All-Maudra one day. At one point in her life, Tavra wished to journey with the Sifa Clan with her lover, Onica. Together, the two kept a secret relationship, as Tavra knew her mother would never approve of her romance with someone outside of the Vapra clan. However, Tavra's sisterly and royal duties prevented her from traveling. ''The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance One day, Tavra came to fetch Brea from her usual spot, the Library, and informed her younger sister that she was allowed to attend the tithing ceremony, which delighted Brea. However, during the tithing ceremony, Brea was absolutely disgusted by how SkekOk manipulated a farmer and his wife to give up one of their treasured possessions. Tavra solemnly told her sister that was the way things were, showing her distaste in how the Skeksis treated other Gelfling. Later on, after Brea wiped out Elder Cadia's memory and Mayrin chastising her before sending the princess to the Order of Lesser Service, Tavra was then assigned to alleviate the angry Sifans. Afterwards, she is then sent on another mission, this time to hunt down Rian for allegedly murdering Mira, a member of the Vapra clan. En route, Tavra found Brea after she ran away from the Order of Lesser Service, and supported her decision, saying that Seladon and Brea are alike in their stubbornness but that their sisterly bond could never be broken. She then continued on, eventually catching up with Rian in a Podling bar while he is also sought after by Naia and Kylan. She intends to take him to Ha'rar but Rian convinced her and the others to dreamfast with him to learn the truth. Tavra learned that the Skeksis had killed Mira by draining her essence. Ordon had also joined the dreamfasting as well. She goes with Naia and Kylan to save Gurjin from the castle while Rian and Ordon went to Ha'rar and agreeing to meet in Ha'rar. When they get to the castle Tavra departs from Naia and Kylan, telling them to find Gurjin and go to Ha'rar, where her mother will grant them safe passage through their kingdom as she followed Emperor SkekSo. Tavra stumbled upon him Changeling the Darkening in his Sceptor but she quickly hid away before he could spot her. Tavra was eventually captured by the Skeksis and thrown into their dungeons. Navigation Category:Female Category:Siblings Category:Aliens Category:Elves Category:Humanoid Category:Monarchs Category:Muppet Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Vengeful Category:Deceased Category:Voice of Reason Category:Bond Protector Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Book Heroes Category:Princess Warriors Category:Related to Villain